Caesar Dan
Caesar Dan is an original CAW and is currently signed to the online promotions OCW (Online CAW Wrestling), ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling) and XWF (XBOX Wrestling Federation). OCW (2011-2013) Debut, Feud with DJ Hero and Departure Caesar Dan made his debut at "OCW Returns" in a 6 man tag team match, where he, The Ninja and Pletcher were victorious over DJ Hero, JZ and Razzo. After that, Dan was named #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. He was defeated by DJ Hero at Extreme Rules and at TLC. At the Royal Rumble, Dan created a new stable called ''The Syndicate ''where he aligned himself with Greg Savior and Omega. They made their presence known by interfering in the World Title match between DJ Hero and The Ninja. Dan entered the Royal Rumble match, only to be eliminated by Mark Accuracy. At the Elimination Chamber, Dan won the World Heavyweight Championship inside the devil's playground. However, he only held the title for a month before losing it to Joe Angelo. He was scheduled to face DJ Hero at Summerslam but he had already parted ways with the company Return to OCW; Face Turn Dan returned to OCW after he was placed on the ballot of Cyber Vengeance for the Intercontinental Championship; he was not voted in the match. He made his official in-ring return by teaming with long-time rival DJ Hero and The Wingman in a losing effort against The Ascension. This turned Dan a face in the process. At Smackdown! He teamed with The Wingman in a winning effort against Pletcher and Danny Blade. He competed in the Money in the Bank ladder match at Money in the Bank but lost. In the second episode of OCW Nitro, he lost in the first round of the #1 contender tournament to The Wingman. The company then met its demise and Dan was released of his contract. ELW (2012-present) After Dan parted ways with OCW, he had signed a deal with ELW, Extreme Legacy Wrestling. He made his debut by attacking The Icon and Alex during their WCW Title Match. Dan then received a WCW Title shot against Alex and The Icon at The Bash. At The Bash part 2, Dan fought The Icon in an Extreme Rules Match to become the ELW World Heavyweight Champion. XWF (2013) Reports confirm that Caesar Dan has signed a contract with the promotion. He debuted on the side-show Aftershock, by taking out Jeff Gemini and winning the "Cut Your Teeth" challenge against Inferno after interference by Havok. He then hit the C-Zag on a steel chair, solidifying his heel status. On the next episode of Shockwave, Dan hit the C-Zag on The Owner and aligning himself with Tommy T Thomas. In Episode 30 of Shockwave, Dan approached Dr. Khan and was then Superkicked by long-time OCW rival DJ Hero. On the pre-show of Absolution, Dan lost to DJ Hero YXW (2016) Season 2: United States Champion It was reported that Caesar Dan had signed a contract with YTW (YouTube Total Wrestling) to compete as part of the RAW Roster. When he will debut is unknown. Caesar Dan would make his debut in an untelevised debut where he defeated Straight Code Star to become the new YXW United States Champion. At Summerslam, Caesar Dan would appear in the Aztec Warfare Match where he would be the first superstar eliminated where he was pinned by Axel. At Feast or Fire, Caesar Dan would retain his YXW United States Championship against Straight Code Star & MD Shockz in a Triple Threat Match. At Survivor Series, Caesar Dan would lose his YXW United States Championship to MD Shockz in a Singles Match. Following Survivor Series, Caesar Dan would be released from his contract. Championships & Accomplishments ELW: *ELW World Heavyweight Champion- 1x OCW: *OCW World Heavyweight Champion- 1x XWF: *"Cut Your Teeth" Winner YXW: *YXW United States Champion - 1x Category:CAW